Agenesis of the corpus callosum
Agenesis of the corpus callosum (ACC) (also callosal agenesis) is a rare birth defect (congenital disorder) in which there is a complete or partial absence of the corpus callosum. It occurs when the corpus callosum, the band of white matter connecting the two hemispheres in the brain, fails to develop normally, typically during pregnancy. The development of the fibers that would otherwise form the corpus callosum become longitudinally oriented within each hemisphere and form structures called Probst bundles. In addition to agenesis of the corpus callosum, other callosal disorders include hypogenesis (partial formation), dysgenesis (malformation) of the corpus callosum, and hypoplasia (underdevelopment) of the corpus callosum. Diagnosis Callosal disorders can be diagnosed only through a brain scan. They may be diagnosed through an MRI, CT scan, prenatal ultrasound, or prenatal MRI. Cause Agenesis of the corpus callosum is caused by disruption to development of the fetal brain between the 3rd and 12th weeks of pregnancy. In most cases, it is not possible to know what caused an individual to have ACC or another callosal disorder. However, research suggests that some possible causes may include chromosome errors, inherited genetic factors, prenatal infections or injuries, prenatal toxic exposures, structural blockage by cysts or other brain abnormalities, and metabolic disorders. Relation to other rare disorders: genetic ciliopathy Until recently, the medical literature did not indicate a connection among many genetic disorders, both genetic syndromes and genetic diseases, that are now being found to be related. As a result of new genetic research, some of these are, in fact, highly related in their root cause despite the widely varying symptoms apparent on clinical examination. Agenesis of the corpus callosum is one such disease, part of an emerging class of diseases called ciliopathies. The underlying cause may be a dysfunctional molecular mechanism in the primary cilia structures of the cell organelles that are present in many cellular types throughout the human body. The cilia defects adversely affect "numerous critical developmental signaling pathways" essential to cellular development and thus offer a plausible hypothesis for the often multi-symptom nature of a large set of syndromes and diseases. Known ciliopathies include primary ciliary dyskinesia, Bardet-Biedl syndrome, polycystic kidney and liver disease, nephronophthisis, Alstrom syndrome, Meckel-Gruber syndrome, and some forms of retinal degeneration. Signs and symptoms .]] Signs and symptoms of ACC and other callosal disorders vary greatly among individuals. However, some characteristics common in individuals with callosal disorders include vision impairments, low muscle tone (hypotonia), poor motor coordination, delays in motor milestones such as sitting and walking, low perception of pain, delayed toilet training, and chewing and swallowing difficulties. Laboratory research has demonstrated that individuals with ACC have difficulty transferring more complex information from one hemisphere to the other. They also have been shown to have some cognitive disabilities (difficulty in complex problem solving) and social difficulties (missing subtle social cues), even when their intelligence quotient is normal. Recent research suggests that specific social difficulties may be a result of impaired face processing. The unusual social behavior in childhood is often mistaken for or misdiagnosed as Asperger syndrome or other autism spectrum disorders. Other characteristics sometimes associated with callosal disorders include seizures, spasticity, early feeding difficulties and/or gastric reflux, hearing impairments, abnormal head and facial features, and a mental handicap. Associated syndromes and conditions Some syndromes that frequently include ACC are Aicardi syndrome, Andermann syndrome, Shapiro syndrome, acrocallosal syndrome, septo-optic dysplasia (optic nerve hypoplasia), Mowat-Wilson syndrome and Menkes syndrome. Some conditions that are sometimes associated with ACC include maternal nutritional deficiencies or infections, metabolic disorders, fetal alcohol syndrome, craniofacial abnormalities, and other oral and maxillofacial pathologies. Treatment There are currently no specific medical treatments for callosal disorders, but individuals with ACC and other callosal disorders may benefit from a range of developmental therapies, educational support, and services. It is important to consult with a variety of medical, health, educational, and social work professionals. Such professionals include neurologists, neuropsychologists, occupational therapists, physical therapists, speech and language pathologists, pediatricians, music therapists, geneticists, special educators, early childhood intervention specialists, and caregivers for adults. Prognosis Prognosis varies depending on the type of callosal abnormality and associated conditions or syndromes. It is not possible for the corpus callosum to regenerate (i.e., the corpus callosum will not regrow). Neuropsychological testing reveals subtle differences in higher cortical function compared to individuals of the same age and education without ACC, although some individuals with callosal disorders have average intelligence and lead normal lives. See also References External links Support organisations: * Agenesis of corpus callosum - Geneva Foundation for Medical Education and Research *The ACC Network International network to provide information and a communication link for individuals with brain anomalies involving the corpus callosum, their families and the professionals who work with them. * National Organization of Disorders of the Corpus Callosum Non - profit US organisation offering information and support. * Corpal UK charity offering support to families caring for children with ACC. *Agenesis of the Corpus Callosum Community A site with message boards for discussing ACC. * ACC page from Contact a Family UK charity providing support and advice to parents with serious disabilities or rare conditions. * Aicardi Syndrome Foundation Support and information for families caring for children with Aicardi Syndrome. * ACC on Myspace A Myspace group created specifically for those with ACC. Members can share stories, network with other ACC sufferers, and chat. * The ACC Network International network to provide information and a communication link for individuals with brain anomalies involving the corpus callosum, their families and the professionals who work with them. * National Organization of Disorders of the Corpus Callosum Non - profit US organisation offering information and support. * Professor Paul Pietsch's page on ACC Professor Emeritus Paul Pietsch of Indiana University in the US specialises in Neurosciences. His ACC pages contain research data and references. * Agenesis of the Corpus Callosum Research Program Headed by Dr. Lynn Paul and Dr. Ralph Adolphs in the Laboratory of Emotion and Social Cognition at Caltech, current research focuses on face processing and structural-functional models of connectivity in ACC brains. Category:Congenital disorders Category:Corpus callosum